By way of example, lithography apparatuses are used in the production of integrated circuits (IC) to image a mask pattern in a mask onto a substrate such as e.g. a silicon wafer. Here, a light beam produced by an optical system is directed onto the substrate through the mask.
Ceramic components are used in lithography apparatuses. The ceramic components are connected to one another. One option for connecting the ceramic components to one another lies in the use of metal screws that are guided through corresponding openings in the ceramic components. Interlocking ceramic-metal connection arrangements are disadvantageous in that a thermal expansion may lead to damage of the ceramic components. Moreover, interlocking connection arrangements involve a high level of precision. Furthermore, connection regions that are too small in interlocking connection arrangements may lead to damage of the ceramic components in the case of large tensile forces.